Mata Nui
Mata Nui is a large tropical island known mainly from LEGO's "Bionicle" franchise. It is home to a pygmy alien race called the Matoran. History According to native Matoran myths, the island was created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui, which descended from the heavens in the time before time, bringing the Matoran with him, for which they have named the island after him. The Great Spirit also brought six elemental guardians, known as the Toa, to protect and guard the island. However, there are several accounts which tell a different story; According to some, the Great Spirit was a giant, space-traveling robot within which the biomechanical Matoran lived and worked, until an eventual malfunction caused it to crash into the sea, where its camouflage system created the island above the robot's enormous head, where it remains to this day. Geography The island is divided into six different regions, each with its own distinct properties and landmarks, and representing a different element of nature. Le-Wahi The Southern jungle region of Mata Nui, which represents the element of Air. This is the largest region on the island. Le-Wahi consists of many hills, cliffs and a swamp covered in dense foliage located in the Eastern portion of the region. Along with being the largest, this is the most lush region of Mata Nui. Thick jungle covers the region, with the occasional clearing scattered across the area. Ta-Wahi The Eastern volcanic region of Mata Nui, which represents the element of Fire. This narrow region is mostly flat in topography, with a cracks in the ground revelling lava flows and a large volcano, known as the Mangai Volcano, located in the center of the island, which is in the Western corner of the region. The ground is covered with rocks, ashes and burnt trees. Ga-Wahi The Northeastern grassland region of Mata Nui, which represents the element of Water. This region is hilly and covered in grasses, bushes and small shrubs. Many small hills jut out from the sea. The land of the area is rather featureless and simple, as the surrounding ocean bears the main element. A floating village is located at sea to the East of the region. Po-Wahi The Northern desert region of Mata Nui, which represents the element of Stone. This is the second largest region on the island. A large portion of Po-Wahi is made up of sandy dunes and barren ground, although large mountains and rocky cliffs erupt out from the ground, forming winding mazes and canyons. Very little plants grow in this region of Mata Nui. Onu-Wahi The underground region of Mata Nui, which represents the element of Earth. This is the smallest region of the island, at least judging the given map. The region is mainly a dark, barren labyrinth of caves and tunnels running underneath the island. No plantlife grows in the dark tunnels, making it the most barren area on Mata Nui. Ko-Wahi The Western mountainous region of Mata Nui, which represents the element of Ice. The region is a large, snowy tundra of jagged peaks and icy pitfalls. Deep snowdrifts cover the region and the tall mountains break up the monotony of the plain, snow-covered ground. Deep pits of snow and ice form dangerous hazards in this area. Vegetation The jungle region (Le-Wahi) has a very large variety of plants, including many palm trees, cycads, ferns, shrubs and large evergreen trees, which grow in thick, overgrown pockets across the region. The grassland region (Ga-Wahi) contains only small shrubs and shrub-like plants, mainly Harakeke plants which are used by the natives, the Matoran, to make rope. The desert region (Po-Wahi) contains only dry grasses and a brown variety of thistle which sprout above the dry sandy ground. The ice region (Ko-Wahi) contains a few bushes and grasses, lacking leaves and covered in or obscured by thick snow. The cave region (Onu-Wahi) lacks all forms of plantlife, as it is a dark, barren and rocky cave system. The lava or fire region (Ta-Wahi) contains many of the plants found in the jungle regions, but instead they are black and burnt, probably as a result of the lava fissures on the surface. Buildings A large, stone temple called Kini-Nui is located in the jungle region of Le-Wahi, west of the central volcano in Ta-Wahi. It is similar in appearance to The Ancient Temple from Carnivores, although instead of being used as a sacrificial altar, it is rather a shrine in honor of the Toa heroes. The temple contains six differently-coloured stones embedded in to the the centre to represent the six main elements and their respective Toa. In addition to Kini-Nui, each of the six regions of Mata Nui contains a village dedicated to one of the native Matoran tribes, each built depending on the native Matoran and what biome and element each of them are located in. Official Appearances Mata Nui has not made an appearence in any official Carnivores games. It is, however, the main setting of LEGO's Bionicle franchise and appears in most media relating to Bionicle, including LEGO's Bionicle sets, comic books, video and app games, and movies like "Bionicle: Mask of Light". Other Appearances Mata Nui was released as an additional map for Carnivores 2 and Carnivores: Ice Age.